


One Piece PETs: Nursing

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [169]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Breastfeeding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tales of the Straw Hat women nursing their children. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Nursing

**One Piece PETs: Nursing**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This peculiar series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Nursing is one of the many ways that a mother bonds with her child. Of course, there are a few occasions where it can get tiresome and a little painful. Here's an example:

 

"Ow!" Robin cried. "Hanako, please don't bite me!"

 

Baby Hanako looked up at his mother, blinking innocently.

 

_'There he goes,'_ Robin thought. _'Ever since his teeth grew in, he's started biting on my nips.'_

 

   There would be times when Hanako would grab hold of Robin's jugs and press his tiny paws on them as he suckled. Being a cub, this was normal because it was his way of producing more milk from his mother. It was something called "smurgling". Robin didn't mind all that much, it was the biting she didn't like. Her breasts were starting to swell. So much so, Zoro couldn't stop leering at them.

 

_'I married a horn-dog.'_ Robin thought in annoyance. _'God forbid that Hanako should be like his father.'_

 

Hanako only blinked in curiosity and with that face, Robin couldn't help but smile lovingly at him.

 

"My little sweetie," she cooed. "You know I can't stay mad at you."

 

Hanako giggled at his mother; Robin laughed and kissed his cheek lovingly.

 

_'So, he tends to bite,'_ Robin thought. _'That dosen't mean I should love him any less.'_

 

   As the days went by, Robin continued nursing Hanako, despite him biting her. He was still just a cub and all cubs need their milk. When Hanako turned one, though, he was weaned and began to drink formula milk instead. Belle...she's a different story.

 

   When she was born, she was constantly nursing from Nami. The little Booted Puss/Monkey Girl had her daddy's appetite. At least she didn't bite, however. Something Nami was thankful for.

 

"I don't know what I'd do if my boobs got any bigger." she spoke up. "I've had all I can stand with Luffy always staring daggers at me."

 

"Tell me about it," Robin agreed. "Zoro does the same thing."

 

"We married horn-dogs," Nami deadpanned.

 

"Yeah, we sure did," Robin added.

 

   Belle didn't really understand what was going on. She was too focused on drinking her mother's milk. Nami glanced down at her little kitten and she smiled lovingly at her while Belle kept suckling. Afterwards, Belle finished drinking and let out a yawn. Nami smiled as she put her in her crib.

 

"Sleep tight, Belle," she whispered. "Mommy loves you."

 

   Yes, Nami loved Belle. To the point of spoiling her as much as she did with Luffy; plus, it seemed she didn't want to stop nursing Belle. She loved bonding with her too much. Luffy didn't even know what was happening behind his back until Belle turned three. Naturally, when he found out, this was his reaction:

 

"NAMI!!!"

 

"Yipe!" Nami yelped in surprise.

 

Belle looked up at her father...with traces of breast milk on her lips.

 

"Daddy?" she spoke up, inquisitively.

 

"L-Luffy, wait!" Nami cried. "I can explain!"

 

"No need!" Luffy shouted. "Nami, what the hell?! I thought we agreed that Belle was supposed to be drinking formula!!"

 

"I caved, all right?!" Nami replied. "Luffy...I-I just really miss the bonding and--"

 

"Nami, she's three now," Luffy told her. "She's at age where she shouldn't be drinking breast milk anymore. She needs to start eating solid food, now."

 

"I know," Nami said.

 

Belle just blinked innocently.

 

"Mommy? Daddy?" she asked. "What's going on?"

 

Luffy sighed.

 

"Belle," he started. "we need to talk."

 

"Okay, Daddy," Belle spoke.

 

Luffy sat down, allowing Belle to sit in his lap.

 

"Belle, sweetie...I know you love Mommy, but you can't keep drinking her milk all the time," Luffy explained. "You're getting to be a big girl, now."

 

"I can't drink her milk anymore?" Belle asked.

 

"No, princess," Luffy answered as he shook his head. "You have to start eating regular food, now. You don't need Mommy's milk anymore. That was when you were a baby."

 

"Mommy?" Belle inquired, looking at her mother.

 

"Daddy's right," Nami answered. "I shouldn't be giving you my milk, anymore, Belle. You're too old for it, now."

 

"Oh," spoke Belle. "I see."

 

"We're not trying to be mean, honey," Luffy told her. "We just want what's best for you."

 

Belle pouted a little.

 

"Sweetie, we have to do this," Nami added. "It's for your own good."

 

"...Okay, Mommy." Belle complied. "I'll try."

 

"Good girl," said Nami as she pet Belle. "I'm so proud of you."

 

"Thank you, Mommy." Belle replied with a cute smile.

 

"Aww~!" Luffy cooed. "How cute~!!!"

 

Nami smiled and kissed Belle on the cheek.

 

"Shishishi!" Belle giggled. "I love you, Mommy."

 

"I love you, too, Belle."

 

   From that day forward, Luffy and Nami began weaning Belle. It wasn't easy, yet they found a way...mostly after introducing Belle to strawberries, which would become her favorite food. Her second favorite is ramen, probably because Nami ate so much of it while Belle was in her womb. Either way, they've been doing a good job of weaning the young Booted Puss/Monkey Hybrid Girl.

 

   Last, but certainly not least, is Nico Kuina. Now, Kuina was born rather frail, so she hardly suckled from Robin, which did worry everybody. Chopper believed that Kuina had more avian genetics in her than mammalian, which was why she didn't nurse very much.

 

"Will she be fine?" Hanako asked, concerned.

 

"She should be," Chopper answered.

 

"Thank god," Robin sighed, relieved. "I don't know what went wrong."

 

Kuina merely glanced up at her mother as she twitched her little tiger tail.

 

_'Why does Mama look sad?'_ she thought.

 

Robin looked at her daughter and smiled lovingly.

 

"Everything's fine, Kuina," she assured the Cub Child. "Don't worry."

 

   Kuina only cooed. Since she could not nurse her little fledgling, Robin found another alternative: regurgitating her food. When Zoro heard about this, he gagged.

 

"I know it sounds disgusting," Robin began, "but Chopper recommended this, too. He said if Kuina was going to grow properly, she'd have to start eating like a baby chick. She can't nurse from me, Zoro."

 

"Can't she just keep eating liver soup?" Zoro asked. "She likes that!"

 

"She can't always eat that," Robin answered. "She's not a full tiger like you."

 

Zoro sighed. Then, he looked down at Kuina, who looked up at him with curiosity.

 

"Papa...?" she cooed.

 

Zoro responded by patting her on her little head.

 

"...Poor kid," he muttered.

 

Kuina tilted her head in confusion and Zoro only chuckled at her.

 

_'Why is Papa laughing?'_ Kuina asked in thought. _'Is there something on my face?'_

 

   At any rate, Robin began feeding Kuina her regurgitated food. It was a bit hard to watch, mostly for Zoro. He did vomit at the sight on more than one occasion.

 

"Remember, Dad," Hanako started as he pat Zoro on the back. "this is for Kuina."

 

"I know..." Zoro muttered.

 

Kuina glanced at her father, curiously.

 

_'Papa's throwing up,'_ she noted in her mind. _'I wonder why?'_

 

To get through this, Zoro came up with his own personal mantra: "This is for Kuina, this is for Kuina."

 

Hanako nodded his head at this.

 

"That's good, Dad," he praised. "You keep saying that."

 

Zoro continued to say this mantra everyday until Kuina was old enough to eat solid food. After that, he stopped.

 

"Thank god..." he sighed. "I don't know how much I could handle that!"

 

"Papa?" Kuina called. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah," Zoro answered, scratching his head. "Papa's okay."

 

   Kuina just blinked innocently. Nevertheless, she smiled at her father and Zoro smiled back at her. He even pet her on the head. Kuina giggled and hugged her father; Zoro picked up his daughter and placed her on his shoulders. Robin smiled at them, warmly.

 

_'Good to see them interacting with one another.'_ she mused in thought.

 

So, our story comes to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> In _Terrible Twos_ , Robin mentioned that Hanako would bite her whenever she breastfed him. So, I wanted to write a story about it and Nami nursing Belle. Oh, and Kuina's in this one, too.:)


End file.
